Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział X
W tydzień później, rankiem dnia 6 października, gruchnęła po Lwowie wieść zarówno nieoczekiwana, jak straszliwa, że książę Jeremi, zabrawszy większą część wojska, opuścił potajemnie miasto i wyjechał nie wiadomo dokąd. Tłumy zebrały się przed arcybiskupim pałacem: nie chciano początkowo wierzyć. Żołnierze twierdzili, iż jeśli książę wyjechał, to niezawodnie wyjechał na czele potężnego podjazdu, aby zlustrować okolicę. Pokazało się (mówiono), że zbiegowie fałszywe głosili wieści zapowiadając lada chwila Chmielnickiego i Tatarów, bo oto od 26 września upłynęło dni dziesięć, a nieprzyjaciela jeszcze nie widać. Książę zapewne chciał się naocznie przekonać o niebezpieczeństwie i po sprawdzeniu wieści niezawodnie powróci. Zresztą zostawił kilka regimentów i do obrony wszystko gotowe. Tak było w istocie. Wszelkie rozporządzenia zostały wydane, miejsca wyznaczone, armaty zatoczone na wały. Wieczorem przybył rotmistrz Cichocki na czele pięćdziesięciu dragonów. Natychmiast opadli go ciekawi, ale on z tłumem rozmawiać nie chciał – i udał się wprost do generała Arciszewskiego; obaj wezwali Grozwajera i po naradzie poszli na ratusz. Tam Cichocki oświadczył przerażonym rajcom, że książę wyjechał bezpowrotnie. W pierwszej chwili opadły wszystkim ręce i jedne zuchwałe usta wymówiły słowo: „Zdrajca!” Ale wówczas Arciszewski, stary wódz, wsławiony wielkimi czynami w służbie holenderskiej, powstał i w ten sposób do wojskowych i rajców mówić począł: – Słyszałem słowo bluźniercze, którego bodajby nikt nie był wymówił, bo go desperacja nawet usprawiedliwić nie może. Książę wyjechał i nie wróci – tak jest! Ale jakież to prawo macie wymagać od wodza, na którego barkach zbawienie całej ojczyzny spoczywa, aby jedynie waszego miasta bronił? Co by się stało, gdyby tu ostatek sił Rzeczypospolitej otoczył nieprzyjaciel? Ni zapasów żywności, ni broni na tak wielkie wojsko tu nie ma – więc to wam powiem, a memu doświadczeniu wierzyć możecie, że im większa potęga byłaby tu zamkniętą, tym krócej obrona trwać by mogła, bo głód zwyciężyłby nas prędzej od nieprzyjaciela. Bardziej chodzi Chmielnickiemu o osobę księcia niż o wasze miasto, więc gdy się dowie, że go tu nie masz, że nowe wojska zbiera i z odsieczą przybyć może, łacniej wam będzie folgował i na układy się zgodzi. Dziś szemrzecie, a ja wam powiadam, że książę, opuściwszy ten gród, grożąc Chmielnickiemu z zewnątrz, ocalił was i dzieci wasze. Trzymajcie się, brońcie, zadzierżcie tego nieprzyjaciela czas jakiś, a i miasto ocalić możecie, i wiekopomną usługę Rzeczypospolitej oddacie, bo książę przez ten czas siły zbierze, inne fortece opatrzy, przebudzi zdrętwiałą Rzeczpospolitą i na ratunek wam pośpieszy. Jedyną on obrał zbawienia drogę, bo gdyby tu, głodem zmorzon, padł z wojskiem, tedyby już nikt nieprzyjaciela nie wstrzymał, któren poszedłby na Kraków, na Warszawę i całą ojczyznę zalał, nigdzie nie znajdując oporu. Dlatego zamiast szemrać, śpieszcie na wały bronić siebie, dzieci waszych, miasta i całej Rzeczypospolitej. – Na wały! na wały! – powtórzyło kilka śmielszych głosów. Grozwajer, człowiek energiczny i śmiały, ozwał się: – Cieszy mnie determinacja ichmościów i wiedzcie, że książę nie odjechał bez obmyślenia obrony. Każdy tu wie, co ma robić, i stało się to, co się było stać powinno. Obronę mam w ręku i będę się bronił do śmierci. Nadzieja na nowo wstąpiła w struchlałe serca, co widząc Cichocki ozwał się w końcu: – Jego książęca mość przysyła też waćpanom wiadomość, iż nieprzyjaciel blisko Porucznik Skrzetuski otarł się skrzydłem o dwutysięczny czambuł, który rozbił. Jeńcy mówią, że sroga potęga idzie za nimi. Wiadomość ta wielkie wywarła wrażenie; nastała chwila milczenia; wszystkie serca zabiły żywiej. – Na wały! – rzekł Grozwajer. – Na wały! na wały! – powtórzyli obecni oficerowie i mieszczanie. A wtem rumor uczynił się za oknami; słychać było zgiełk tysiąca głosów, które zlały się w jeden niezrozumiały szum, podobny do szumu fal morskich. Nagle drzwi sali otworzyły się z łoskotem, wpadło kilkunastu mieszczan i zanim obradujący mieli czas pytać, co zaszło, rozległy się wołania: – Łuny na niebie! łuny na niebie! – A słowo stało się ciałem! – rzekł Grozwajer – na wały! Sala opustoszała. Po chwili huk armat wstrząsnął murami miasta oznajmiając mieszkańcom samego grodu, przedmieść i okolicznych wiosek, że nieprzyjaciel nadciągnął. Na wschodzie niebo czerwieniło się jak okiem dojrzeć; rzekłbyś: morze ognia zbliżało się ku miastu. * * * Książę tymczasem rzucił się do Zamościa i starłszy po drodze czambulik, o którym Cichocki mieszczanom wspominał, zajął się naprawą i opatrzeniem tej potężnej z natury twierdzy, którą też w krótkim czasie niezdobytą uczynił. Skrzetuski wraz z panem Longinem i częścią chorągwi został w twierdzy przy panu Weyherze, staroście wałeckim, a książę ruszył do Warszawy, by od sejmu uzyskać środki na zaciągi nowych wojsk i zarazem wziąć udział w elekcji, która wraz miała się odprawiać. Losy Wiśniowieckiego i całej Rzplitej miały ważyć się na tej elekcji, gdyby bowiem królewicz Karol został obrany, tedyby partia wojenna wzięła górę – książę otrzymałby naczelne dowództwo wszystkich sił Rzplitej i musiałoby przyjść do walnej na śmierć i życie z Chmielnickim rozprawy. Królewicz Kazimierz lubo słynny z męstwa i pan wcale wojenny, słusznie uchodził za stronnika polityki kanclerza Ossolińskiego, zatem polityki układów z Kozakami i znacznych dla nich ustępstw. Obaj bracia nie szczędzili obietnic i wysilali się na jednanie sobie stronników; dlatego wobec równej siły obydwóch partii nikt nie mógł przewidzieć rezultatu elekcji. Stronnicy kanclerscy obawiali się, aby Wiśniowiecki dzięki rosnącej coraz sławie i miłości, jaką posiadał u rycerstwa i szlachty, nie przeważył umysłów na stronę Karola, książę zaś dla tych samych przyczyn pragnął osobiście popierać swego kandydata. Dlatego ciągnął śpiesznym pochodem do Warszawy, pewny już, że Zamość zdoła długo całą potęgę Chmielnickiego i krymską wytrzymać. Lwów, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, można było uważać za ocalony, gdyż Chmielnicki nie mógł żadną miarą bawić się długo zdobywaniem tego miasta mając przed sobą potężniejszy Zamość, któren mu drogę do serca Rzplitej zamykał. Te myśli krzepiły umysł książęcy i wlewały otuchę w jego serce tylu tak strasznymi klęskami kraju strapione. Nadzieja wstąpiła weń pewna, że choćby też i Kazimierz został obrany, już wojna jest nieuniknioną i straszliwa rebelia musi w morzu krwi utonąć. Spodziewał się, że Rzeczpospolita jeszcze raz wystawi potężną armię – bo i układy były o tyle tylko możliwe, o ile poparłaby je potężna armia. Kołysany tymi myślami, jechał książę pod zasłoną kilku chorągwi, mając przy sobie Zagłobę i pana Wołodyjowskiego, z których pierwszy klął się na wszystko, że przeprowadzi wybór księcia Karola, bo umie do szlachty braci gadać i wie, jak jej zażyć; drugi zaś eskortą księcia dowodził. W Siennicy, niedaleko Mińska, czekało księcia miłe, chociaż niespodziane spotkanie; zjechał się bowiem z księżną Gryzeldą, która z Brześcia Litewskiego do Warszawy dla bezpieczeństwa dążyła, spodziewając się przy tym słusznie, że i książę tam ściągnie. Witali się tedy serdecznie po długim niewidzeniu. Księżna, lubo duszę miała żelazną, rzuciła się z takim płaczem w objęcia męża, że utulić się przez kilka godzin nie mogła, bo, ach! jak często bywały takie chwile, że już się go nie spodziewała ujrzeć więcej; a tymczasem Bóg dał, że oto wracał sławniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, otoczon taką chwałą, jaka nikogo jeszcze z jego rodu nie opromieniała, największy z wodzów, jedyna całej Rzeczypospolitej nadzieja. Księżna odrywając się co chwila od jego piersi spoglądała przez łzy na tę twarz chudą, sczerniałą, na to czoło wyniosłe, które troski i trudy poorały w głębokie bruzdy; na oczy zaczerwienione od nocy bezsennych, i na nowo zalewała się łzami, a cały fraucymer wtórował jej z głębi wezbranych serc. Z wolna dopiero księstwo uspokoiwszy się poszli do obszernej plebanii miejscowej i tam poczęły się pytania o przyjaciół, dworzan i rycerzy, którzy jakoby do rodziny należeli i z którymi pamięć o Łubniach się zrosła. Uspokoił tedy naprzód książę troskliwość księżny o pana Skrzetuskiego tłumacząc, iż dlatego tylko w Zamościu został, iż w utrapieniach, jakie od Boga mu były zesłane, nie chciał pogrążać się w szum stołeczny i wolał w surowej służbie wojennej i w pracy leczyć rany serdeczne: Potem prezentował książę pana Zagłobę i o czynach jego opowiadał. – Vir to jest incomparabilis – mówił – któren nie tylko Kurcewiczównę Bohunowi wydarł, ale ją przez środek obozów Chmielnickiego i Tatarów przeprowadził, potem zaś razem z nami z wielką swoją sławą najchwalebniej pod Konstantynowem stawał. Słysząc to księżna pani nie szczędziła pochwał panu Zagłobie, kilkakrotnie mu rękę do pocałowania podając i lepszą jeszcze kontentację w stosownej porze obiecując – a vir incomparabilis kłaniał się, modestią bohaterstwo osłaniał, to znów się puszył i na fraucymer zerkał, bo choć był stary i niewiele sobie od płci białej obiecywał, przecie miło mu to było, że tyle o jego męstwie i czynach słyszała. Nie brakło jednak i smutku w tym radosnym skądinąd powitaniu, bo pominąwszy już czasy na ojczyznę ciężkie, ileż to razy na pytania księżny o różnych znajomych rycerzy książę odpowiadał: „Zabit... zabit... zaginion” – przy tym i panny zawodziły, bo niejedno tam między zabitymi drogie nazwisko wymieniono. Tak radość mieszała się ze smutkiem, łzy z uśmiechami. Ale najbardziej strapiony był mały pan Wołodyjowski, na próżno się bowiem rozglądał i oczyma na wszystkie strony obracał: księżniczki Barbary nie było nigdzie. Co prawda, wśród trudów wojny, wśród ciągłych bojów, potyczek i pochodów już był ów kawaler trochę o niej zapomniał, gdyż i z natury o ile do miłości był łatwy, o tyle niezbyt w niej wytrwały; ale teraz, gdy ujrzał znów fraucymer, gdy mu przed oczyma stanęło jako żywe życie łubniańskie, pomyślał sobie, że milej by mu też było, gdy chwila odpoczynku nadeszła, i powzdychać, i serce na nowo zająć. Więc gdy to się nie zdarzyło, a sentyment jak na złość odżył na nowo, strapił się pan Wołodyjowski ciężko i wyglądał, jakby go deszcz ulewny zmoczył. Głowę spuścił na piersi, wąsiki, zwykle tak podkręcone w górę, że aż za nozdrza sięgały jak u chrabąszcza, zwisły mu także ku dołowi, zadarty nos się wydłużył, z twarzy znikła zwyczajna pogoda i stał milczący, nie poruszył się nawet, gdy książę z kolei jego męstwo i nadzwyczajne przewagi wychwalał. Cóż bowiem znaczyły dlań wszystkie pochwały, gdy ona ich słyszeć nie mogła! Aż zlitowała się nad nim Anusia Borzobohata i choć miewali między sobą sprzeczki, postanowiła go pocieszyć. W tym celu, strzygąc oczyma ku księżnie, przysuwała się nieznacznie do rycerza i wreszcie znalazła się tuż przy nim. – Dzień dobry waćpanu – rzekła. – Dawnośmy się nie widzieli. – Oj, panno Anno! – odrzekł melancholicznie pan Michał – siła wody upłynęło i w niewesołych czasach się znów widzimy – i nie wszyscy. – Pewnie, że nie wszyscy: tylu rycerzy poległo! Tu westchnęła Anusia, po chwili zaś mówiła dalej: – I my nie w tej liczbie, jako dawniej, bo panna Sieniutówna za mąż poszła, a księżniczka Barbara została u pani wojewodziny wileńskiej. – I pewnie także za mąż idzie? – Nie, nie bardzo ona o tym myśli. A czemu się to waćpan o to dopytuje? To rzekłszy Anusia przymrużyła czarne oczęta tak, iż tylko szpareczki pozostały, i spoglądała ukośnie spod rzęs na rycerza. – Przez życzliwość dla familii – odparł pan Michał. A Anusia na to: – Oj, to i słusznie, bo też wielką pan Michał ma w księżniczce Barbarze przyjaciółkę. Nieraz pytała: gdzie to ów mój rycerz, któren na turnieju w Łubniach najwięcej głów tureckich zrzucił, za com mu nagrodę dawała? co on porabia? zali żyje jeszcze i o nas pamięta? Pan Michał podniósł z wdzięcznością oczy na Anusię i po pierwsze, ucieszył się, po wtóre, dostrzegł, że Anusia wyładniała niepomiernie. – Zali naprawdę księżniczka Barbara tak mówiła? – spytał. – Jako żywo! I to jeszcze wspominała, jakeś waćpan przez fosę dla niej skakał, wtedy gdyś to w wodę wpadł. – A gdzie teraz pani wojewodzina wileńska? – Była z nami w Brześciu, a tydzień temu pojechała do Bielska, skąd do Warszawy przybędzie. Pan Wołodyjowski drugi raz spojrzał na Anusię i nie mógł już wytrzymać. – A panna Anna – rzekł – już do takowej gładkości doszła, że aż oczy bolą patrzeć. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie. – Pan Michał tak jeno mówi, by mnie skaptować. – Chciałem swego czasu – rzekł ruszając ramionami rycerz – Bóg widzi, chciałem i nie mogłem, a teraz panu Podbipięcie życzę, by był szczęśliwy. – A gdzie pan Podbipięta? – spytała cicho Anusia, spuszczając oczki. – W Zamościu ze Skrzetuskim; został już namiestnikiem w chorągwi i służby pilnować musi, ale gdyby był wiedział, kogo tu ujrzy, o! jak Bóg na niebie, byłby wziął permisję i tu z nami wielkim krokiem nadążył. Wielki to jest kawaler, na wszelką łaskę zasługujący. – A na wojnie... nie doznał jakowego szwanku? – Widzi mi się, że waćpanna nie o to chcesz pytać, jeno o te trzy głowy, które ściąć zamierzył? – Nie wierzę, aby on to naprawdę zamierzył. – A jednak wierz waćpanna, bo bez tego nie będzie nic. Nieleniwie on też szuka okazji. Pod Machnówką ażeśmy jeździli oglądać miejsce, w którym śród tłumu walczył, i sam książę z nami jeździł, bo powiem waćpannie: dużo bitew widziałem, ale takich jatek, pókim żyw, nie będę widział. Kiedy się szarfą waćpanny do bitwy przepasze – strach, co dokazuje! Znajdzie on swoje trzy głowy, bądź waćpanna spokojna. – Niechże każdy znajdzie to, czego szuka! – rzekła z westchnieniem Anusia. Za nią westchnął pan Wołodyjowski i wzrok podniósł ku górze, gdy nagle spojrzał ze zdziwieniem w jeden kąt izby. Z tego kąta patrzyła na niego jakaś twarz gniewna, zapalczywa, a całkiem mu nie znana, zbrojna w olbrzymi nos i wąsiska do dwóch wiech podobne, które poruszały się szybko jakby z tłumionej pasji. Można się było przestraszyć tego nosa, tych oczu i wąsów, ale mały pan Wołodyjowski wcale nie był łatwo płochliwy, więc jako się rzekło, zdziwił się tylko i zwróciwszy się do Anusi pytał: – Co to za jakowaś figura, ot tam w kącie, która spogląda na mnie tak, jakby mnie z kretesem połknąć chciała, i wąsiskami rusza jako właśnie stary kot przy pacierzu. – To? – rzekła Anusia ukazując białe ząbki – to jest pan Charłamp. – Cóż to za poganin? – Wcale to nie poganin, jeno z chorągwi pana wojewody wileńskiego rotmistrz petyhorski, któren nas aż do Warszawy odprowadza i tam na wojewodę ma czekać. Niech pan Michał jemu w drogę nie włazi, bo to wielki ludojad. – Widzę ja to, widzę. Ale skoro to ludojad, przecie są tłustsi ode mnie: dlaczegoż na mnie, nie na innych zęby ostrzy? – Bo... – rzekła Anusia i zachichotała z cicha. – Bo co? – Bo on się we mnie kocha i sam mi powiedział, że każdego, który by się do mnie zbliżał, w sztuki posieka, a teraz wierz mi waćpan, że się tylko przez wzgląd na obecność księstwa wstrzymuje, inaczej zaraz by poszukał okazji. – Maszże tobie! – rzecze wesoło pan Wołodyjowski. – To tak, panno Anno? Oj! nie darmośmy, jak widzę, śpiewywali: „Jak tatarska orda, bierzesz w jasyr corda!” Pamiętasz waćpanna? Że też waćpanna nie możesz się ruszyć, żeby się ktoś zaraz nie zakochał! – Takie to już moje nieszczęście! – odparła spuszczając oczki Anusia. – Ej, faryzeusz z panny Anny! A co na to powie pan Longinus? – Cóż ja winna, że ten pan Charłamp mię prześladuje? Ja go nie cierpię i patrzyć na niego nie chcę. – No, no! patrz waćpanna, aby się przez nią krew nie polała. Podbipiętę choć do rany przyłożyć; ale w rzeczach sentymentu żarty z nim niebezpieczne. – Niech mu uszy obetnie, jeszcze będę rada. To rzekłszy Anusia zakręciła się jak fryga i furknęła na drugą stronę izby do imć Carboniego, doktora księżny, z którym zaczęła coś żywo szeptać i rozmawiać, a Włoch oczy wlepił w pułap, jakoby go ekstaza porwała. Tymczasem Zagłoba zbliżył się do Wołodyjowskiego i począł mrugać krotofilnie swoim zdrowym okiem. – Panie Michale – spytał – a co to za dzierlatka? – Panna Anna Borzobohata–Krasieńska, respektowa księżny pani. – A gładka, bestyjka, oczy jak tareczki, pysio jak malowanie, a szyjka – uf! – Niczego, niczego! – Winszuję waszmości! – Dałbyś waść pokój. To narzeczona pana Podbipięty albo tak jak narzeczona. – Pana Podbipięty?... Bójże się waćpan ran boskich! Przecie on czystość ślubował? A prócz tego, przy takiej między nimi proporcji chybaby ją za kołnierzem nosił! Na wąsach mogłaby mu siadać jak mucha – cóż znowu? – Ej, jeszcze go ona w karby weźmie. Herkules był mocniejszy, a przecie białogłowa go usidliła. – Byle mu tylko rogów nie przyprawiła, choć ja pierwszy o to się postaram, jakem Zagłoba! – Będzie takich więcej jak waćpan, choć w samej rzeczy z dobrego to gniazda dziewczyna i uczciwa. Płoche to, bo młode i gładkie. – Zacny z waści kawaler i dlatego ją chwalisz... ale że dzierlatka, to dzierlatka. – Uroda ludzi ciągnie! exemplum: ten oto rotmistrz okrutnie podobno w niej rozmiłowan. – Ba! a spójrz no waćpan na tego kruka, z którym ona rozmawia – co to za czort? – To Włoch Carboni, doktor księżny. – Uważ, panie Michale, jak mu się latarnia rozjaśniła i ślepie przewraca jak w delirium. Ej! źle z panem Longinem! Znam ja się na tym trochę, bom za młodu niejednego doświadczył... W innej porze muszę waćpanu opowiedzieć wszystkie terminy, w jakich bywałem, albo jeśli masz ochotę, to choć zaraz posłuchaj. Pan Zagłoba począł szeptać coś do ucha małego rycerza i mrugać silniej niż zwykle, ale wtem nadeszła pora wyjazdu. Książę siadł z księżną do karety, aby przez drogę nagadać się z nią po długim niewidzeniu do woli; panny pozajmowały kolaski, a rycerstwo siadło na koń – i ruszono. Naprzód jechał dwór, a wojsko opodal z tyłu, gdyż kraj tu był spokojny i chorągwie tylko dla ostentacji, nie dla bezpieczeństwa potrzebne. Ciągnęli więc z Siennicy do Mińska, a stamtąd do Warszawy, często gęsto ówczesnym obyczajem popasając. Trakt był tak zapchany, iż zaledwie noga za nogą można się było posuwać. Wszystko dążyło na elekcję; i z okolic pobliższych, i z dalekiej Litwy; więc tu i owdzie spotykano dwory pańskie, całe orszaki pozłocistych karet, otoczone hajdukami, olbrzymimi pajukami ubranymi po turecku, za którymi postępowały nadworne roty, to węgierskie, to niemieckie, to janczarskie, to oddziały Kozaków, to wreszcie poważne znaki niezrównanej jazdy polskiej. Każdy ze znaczniejszych starał się stawić i najokazalej, i w jak najliczniejszej asystencji. Obok licznych magnackich kawalkat ciągnęły i szczuplejsze dygnitarzy powiatowych i ziemskich. Co chwila z kurzawy wychylały się pojedyncze karabony szlacheckie, obite czarną skórą, zaprzężone w parę lub cztery konie, a w każdym siedział szlachcic–personat z krucyfiksem lub obrazem Najświętszej Panny zawieszonym na jedwabnym pasie u szyi. Wszyscy zbrojni: muszkiet po jednej stronie siedzenia, szabla po drugiej, a u aktualnych lub byłych towarzyszów chorągwianych jeszcze i kopia stercząca na dwa łokcie za siedzeniem. Pod karabonami szły psy legawe lub charty, nie dla potrzeby, boć przecie nie na łowy się zjeżdżano, ale dla pańskiej rozrywki. Z tyłu luzacy prowadzili konie powodowe pokryte dekami dla ochrony bogatych siedzeń od deszczu lub kurzawy, dalej ciągnęły wozy skrzypiące, o kołach powiązanych wiciami, a w nich namioty i zapasy żywności dla sług i panów. Gdy wiatr chwilami zwiewał kurzawę z traktu na pola, cała droga odsłaniała się i mieniła jako wąż stubarwny lub jako wstęga misternie ze złota i jedwabiów utkana. Gdzieniegdzie na owej drodze brzmiały ochocze kapele wołoskie lub janczarskie, zwłaszcza przed chorągwiami koronnego i litewskiego komputu, których również w tym tłumie nie brakło, bo dla asystencji przy dygnitarzach iść musiały, a wszędy pełno było krzyku; gwaru, nawoływań, pytań i kłótni, gdy jedni drugim ustępować nie chcieli. Raz wraz też doskakiwali konni żołnierze i słudzy i do orszaku książęcego, wzywając do ustąpienia dla takiego to a takiego dygnitarza lub pytając, ,kto jedzie. Ale gdy uszu ich doszła odpowiedź: „Wojewoda ruski!” – natychmiast dawali znać panom swym, którzy zostawiali drogę wolną lub jeśli byli na przedzie, zjeżdżali w bok, by widzieć przeciągający orszak: Na popasach kupiła się szlachta i żołnierze chcąc napaść ciekawe oczy widokiem największego w Rzeczypospolitej wojownika. Nie brakło też i wiwatów, na które książę wdzięcznie odpowiadał, raz, z przyrodzonej sobie ludzkości, a po wtóre, chcąc tą ludzkością kaptować stronników dla królewicza Karola, których też i nakaptował samym swym widokiem niemało. Z równą ciekawością patrzono na chorągwie książęce, na owych „Rusinów”, jak ich nazywano. Nie byli oni już tak obdarci i wynędzniali, jak po konstantynowskiej bitwie, bo książę w Zamościu dał nową barwę chorągwiom, ale zawsze poglądano na nich jak na cuda zamorskie, gdyż w mniemaniu mieszkańców bliskich okolic stolicy przychodzili z końca świata. Więc też i dziwy opowiadano o owych stepach tajemniczych i borach, w których się rodzi takie rycerstwo, podziwiano ich płeć ogorzałą, spaloną wichrami z Czarnego Morza, ich hardość spojrzenia i pewną dzikość postawy, od dzikich sąsiadów przejętą. Ale najwięcej oczu zwracało się po księciu na pana Zagłobę, który dostrzegłszy, jaki go podziw otacza, spoglądał tak dumnie i hardo, toczył tak strasznie oczyma, iż zaraz szeptano w tłumie: „Ten to musi być rycerz między nimi najprzedniejszy!” A inni mówili: „Siła on już musiał dusz z ciał wypędzić, taki smok sierdzisty!” Gdy zaś podobne słowa dochodziły do uszu pana Zagłoby, starał się tylko o to, by jeszcze większą sierdzistością wewnętrzne ukontentowanie pokryć. Czasem odzywał się do tłumu, czasem szydził, a najwięcej z litewskich komputowych chorągwi, w których poważne znaki nosiły złotą, a lekkie srebrną pętelkę na ramieniu. – „Naści hetkę, panie pętelko!” – wołał na ten widok pan Zagłoba – więc też niejeden towarzysz sapnął, zgrzytnął, szablą trzasnął, ale pomyślawszy, iż to żołnierz z chorągwi wojewody ruskiego tak sobie pozwala, w ostatku splunął i okazji zaniechał. Bliżej Warszawy tłumy stały się tak gęste, iż tylko noga za nogą można się było posuwać. Elekcja obiecywała być liczniejszą jak zwykle, bo nawet szlachta z dalszych, ruskich i litewskich, okolic, która z przyczyny odległości nie byłaby dla samej elekcji przybyła, ściągała teraz do Warszawy dla bezpieczeństwa. A przecie dzień wyboru był jeszcze daleko, gdyż zaledwie pierwsze posiedzenia sejmu się rozpoczęły; ale ściągano na miesiąc i dwa naprzód, by ulokować się w mieście, temu i owemu się przypomnieć, tu i owdzie promocji poszukać, po dworach pańskich jadać i pijać, i wreszcie, by po żniwach stolicy i jej rozkoszy zażyć. Książę poglądał ze smutkiem przez tafle karety na owe tłumy rycerstwa, żołnierzy i szlachty, na te bogactwa i przepych ubiorów, myśląc, jaką by to siłę można z nich utworzyć – ile wojska wystawić! Czemu to ta Rzeczpospolita, taka silna, ludna i bogata, dzielnym rycerstwem przepełniona, jest zarazem tak mdła że sobie z jednym Chmielnickim i z dziczą tatarską poradzić nie umie? Czemu? Na krocie Chmielnickiego można by krociami odpowiedzieć, gdyby owa szlachta, owo żołnierstwo, owe bogactwa i dostatki, owe pułki i chorągwie chciały tak rzeczy publicznej służyć, jako prywacie służyły. „Cnota w Rzeczypospolitej ginie! – myślał książę – i wielkie ciało psuć się poczyna; męstwo dawne ginie i w słodkich wczasach, nie w trudach wojennych kocha się wojsko i szlachta!” Książę miał poniekąd słuszność, ale o niedostatkach Rzeczypospolitej myślał tylko jak wojownik i wódz, któren wszystkich ludzi chciałby na żołnierzy przerobić i na nieprzyjaciela poprowadzić. Męstwo mogło się znaleźć i znalazło się, gdy stokroć większe wojny zagroziły wkrótce Rzeczypospolitej. Jej brakło jeszcze czegoś więcej, czego książę–żołnierz w tej chwili nie dostrzegł, ale co widział jego nieprzyjaciel, kanclerz koronny, bieglejszy od Jeremiego statysta. Lecz oto w siwym i błękitnym oddaleniu zamajaczyły spiczaste wieże Warszawy, więc dalsze księcia rozmyślania rozpierzchły się, a natomiast wydał rozkazy, które oficer służbowy wnet Wołodyjowskiemu, dowódcy eskorty, odniósł. Skoczył wskutek tych rozkazów pan Michał od kolaski Anusinej, przy której dotąd koniem toczył, do ciągnących znacznie z tyłu chorągwi, aby szyk sprawić i w ordynku dalej już ciągnąć. Zaledwie jednak ujechał kilkanaście kroków, gdy usłyszał, że pędzi ktoś za nim – obejrzał się: był to pan Charłamp, rotmistrz lekkiego znaku pana wojewody wileńskiego i Anusin adorator. Wołodyjowski wstrzymał konia, bo od razu zrozumiał, że pewnie przyjdzie do jakowegoś zajścia, a lubił z duszy takie rzeczy pan Michał; pan Charłamp zaś zrównał się z nim i z początku nic nie mówił, sapał tylko i wąsami srodze ruszał, widocznie szukając wyrazów; na koniec ozwał się: – Czołem, czołem, panie dragan! – Czołem, panie pocztowy! – Jak waszmość śmiesz nazywać mnie pocztowym? – pytał zgrzytając zębami pan Charłamp – mnie, towarzysza i rotmistrza? ha? Pan Wołodyjowski począł podrzucać obuszek, który trzymał w ręku, całą uwagę skupiwszy niby na to tylko, by po każdym młyńcu chwytać go za rękojeść – i odrzekł jakby od niechcenia: – Bo po pętelce nie mogę poznać szarży. – Waść całemu towarzystwu uwłaczasz, którego nie jesteś godzien. – A to dlaczego? – pytał z głupia frant Wołodyjowski. – Bo w cudzoziemskim autoramencie służysz. – Uspokójże się waćpan – rzecze pan Michał – choć w dragonach służę, przeciem jest towarzysz i to nie lekkiego, ale poważnego znaku pana wojewody – możesz tedy ze mną mówić jak z równym albo jak z lepszym. Pan Charłamp pomiarkował się trochę, poznawszy, iż nie z tak lekką, jak mniemał, osobą ma do czynienia, ale nie przestał zębami zgrzytać, bo go zimna krew pana Michała do jeszcze większej złości doprowadziła – więc rzekł: – Jak waćpan śmiesz mi w drogę włazić? – Ej, widzę, waszmość okazji szukasz? – Może i szukam, i to ci powiem (tu pan Charłamp pochylił się do ucha pana Michała i kończył cichszym głosem), żeć uszy obetnę, jeśli mi przy pannie Annie będziesz zastępował drogę. Pan Wołodyjowski znów począł podrzucać obuszek bardzo pilnie, jakby to czas był właśnie na takową zabawę, i ozwał się tonem perswazji: – Ej, dobrodzieju, pozwól jeszcze pożyć – zaniechaj mnie! – O, nie! nic z tego! nie wymkniesz się! – rzekł pan Charłamp chwytając za rękaw małego rycerza. – Ja się przecie nie wymykam – mówił łagodnie pan Michał – ale teraz na służbie jestem i z ordynansem księcia pana mojego dążę. Puść waść rękaw, puść, proszę cię, bo inaczej co mnie biednemu robić?... chyba tym oto obuchem w łeb zajadę i z konia zwalę. – Tu pokorny z początku głos Wołodyjowskiego tak jakoś zasyczał jadowicie, że pan Charłamp spojrzał z mimowolnym zdziwieniem na małego rycerza i rękaw puścił. – O! wszystko jedno! – rzekł – w Warszawie dasz mi pole, dopilnuję cię! – Nie będę się krył, wszelako jakże to nam bić się w Warszawie? Raczże mnie waszmość nauczyć! Nie bywałem tam jeszcze w życiu moim, ja prosty żołnierz, alem słyszał o sądach marszałkowskich, które za wydobycie szabli pod bokiem króla lub interrexa gardłem karzą. – Znać to, żeś waćpan w Warszawie nie bywał i żeś prostak, skoro się sądów marszałkowskich boisz i nie wiesz, że w czasie bezkrólewia kaptur sądzi, z którym sprawa łatwiejsza, a już o waścine uszy gardła mi nie wezmą, bądź pewien. – Dziękuję za naukę i często o instrukcję poproszę, bo widzę, żeś waćpan praktyk nie lada i mąż uczony, a ja, jakom tylko infimę minorum praktykował, ledwie adjectivum cum substantivo pogodzić umiem, i gdybym waćpana chciał, broń Boże, głupim nazwać, to tyle tylko wiem, że powiedziałbym: stultus, a nie stulta ani stultum. Tu pan Wołodyjowski począł znów podrzucać obuszek, pan Charłamp zaś aż zdumiał się, potem krew mu uderzyła do twarzy i szablę z pochwy wyciągnął, ale w tym samym mgnieniu oka i mały rycerz, chwyciwszy obuszek pod kolano, swoją błysnął. Przez chwilę patrzyli na się jak dwa odyńce, z rozwartymi nozdrzami i z płomieniami w oczach – lecz pan Charłamp zmiarkował się pierwszy, iż z samym wojewodą przyszłoby mu mieć sprawę, gdyby na jego oficera jadącego z rozkazem napadł – więc też i pierwszy szablisko na powrót schował. – O! znajdę cię, taki synu! – rzekł. – Znajdziesz, znajdziesz, boćwino! – rzekł mały rycerz. I rozjechali się, jeden do kawalkaty, drugi do chorągwi, które znacznie się przez ten czas zbliżyły, tak iż z kłębów kurzawy dochodził już tupot kopyt po twardym trakcie. Pan Michał wnet sprawił jazdę i piechotę do porządnego pochodu i ruszył na czele. Po chwili przycłapał ku niemu pan Zagłoba. – Czego chciało od ciebie owo straszydło morskie? – spytał Wołodyjowskiego. – Pan Charłamp?... Ej nic, wyzwał mnie na rękę. – Masz tobie! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Na wylot cię swoim nosem przedziobie! Bacz, panie Michale, gdy się będziecie bili, abyś największego nosa w Rzeczypospolitej nie obciął, bo osobny kopiec trzeba by dla niego sypać. Szczęśliwy wojewoda wileński! inni muszą podjazdy pod nieprzyjaciela posyłać, a jemu ten towarzysz z daleka go zawietrzy. Ale za co cię wyzwał? – Za to, żem przy kolasce panny Anny Borzobohatej jechał. – Ba! trzeba mu było powiedzieć, żeby się do pana Longina do Zamóścia udał. Ten by go dopiero poczęstował pieprzem z imbierem. Źle ten boćwinkarz trafił i widać mniejsze ma szczęście od nosa. – Nie mówiłem mu nic o panu Podbipięcie – rzekł Wołodyjowski – bo nużby mnie zaniechał? Będę się na złość do Anusi z podwójnym ferworem zalecał: chcę też mieć swoją uciechę. A co my w tej Warszawie będziem mieli lepszego do roboty? – Znajdziemy, znajdziemy, panie Michale! – rzekł mrugając oczyma Zagłoba. – Kiedy byłem za młodych lat deputatem do egzakcji od chorągwi, w której służyłem, jeździło się po całym kraju, ale takiego życia, jak w Warszawie, nigdzie nie zaznałem. – Mówisz waćpan, że inne jak u nas na Zadnieprzu? – Ej, co i mówić! – Bardzom ciekaw – rzekł pan Michał. A po chwili dodał: – A taki temu boćwinkowi wąsy podetnę, bo ma za długie! Ogniem i mieczem 43